zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Planet Zi
Some information of dubious quality: Size of Zi: 85% of earth's diameter, or 10026km, 26.3 degree inclination when compared to the earth's axis. Orbit: speed - 1326km/h around a yellow star 2 billion years after the planet formed a smaller planet, Mi, collided with Zi and blew away 1/4 of it's overall mass. Mi merged with Zi and provided it with most of it's heavy metals. Mi was comprised of 78% heavy metals The three moons were formed out of this impact, they were called "De" "Se" "Ae". At present there are 5 continents and 7 seas. De was the moon that crashed into the planet It is considered in Genesis there may be two moons still, just one is not visible on their axis (genesis takes place on 1 continent) This information is dubious, so I didn't add it directly. If someone can independently verify it, it can be added to the page. Sylvanelite 10:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, most of this is from the Zoids Bible, so here's what I can confirm/add: *Zi was originally the closest planet to its sun, but is now the second closest. *Zi's sun is an F-class yellow-white star. *Zi's average orbital speed = 101,326 km/h *Zi's diameter = 10026km is actually 79% of Earth's diameter. *Zi's axial tilt = 26.3° *Zi and its solar system were formed roughly 5 billion years ago. *200 million years later, the heavy Planet Mi (1/4 of Zi's diameter) collided with Zi, becoming part of the planet and blowing 1/4 of its crust into space. *78% of the heavy metals on Zi are thought to originate from Mi. *Fragments from Mi and crust from Zi became three moons: "De", "Se" and "Ae". *"De", the yellow moon, is the smallest moon and the closest to Zi. De is only 180,000 km from Zi and getting closer every day. was destroyed by the comet Thorne in Rebirth Century and OJR material. *"Se", the middle moon, is blue, and "Ae" (the largest and most distant) is red. Due to its mass, Ae has a highly eccentric and inclined orbit. Ae is thought to be composed entirely of fragments from Mi's moon "Te". *700,000 years ago, a group of 8 tiny planetoids crashed into Zi's equator, causing the current geography. The largest had a 16.2 km radius and was estimated to weigh 1.0008 trillion tons is actually 10,000 times lighter than an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1036_Ganymed average 16km-radius asteroid]. *Zi currently has 6 major continents (Northern, Southern, Eastern, Western, Central and Dark). Names are given for 7 oceans in the map at the top of the page (originally from the CC manga). Others exist (such as the one between the Western and Eastern Continents) but may not have names. According to the Zoids Dictionary, the planets and moons were given full names at a Japanese expo soon after the Core Box was released: Mi = Morpheus, Ae = Artemis, Se = Selene, De = Diana (and going by old OJR info, Zi = Zoid). As for the Genesis idea, that sounds like a fan theory, and I've only ever noticed one moon. Cheironyx 01:26, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Zoidstar Anyone want to make a Zoidstar section on this page? I don't know enough to make a useful segment. I'm going to use this page as a navigation page for all the locations featured in Zoids media is why I want the section made. Slax01 01:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) the games I can't tell for sure from the map, but the continents from zoids legacy look kinda like the 2 eastern continents on the map.... is there any connection in the saga Games? I can't vouch for any other games really but zoids 2 has a second continent to the north that can't be reached yet, possibly DCN (dark contintent of Nyx) then again this would be pre-apocolypse so who knows wth everything looked like. I'll get back to that game eventually. cyber drive zoids all takes place in one city so no help there. do the vs games have any sort of giant map thing? ZGWolf 02:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) The only Zoids games with large-scale maps (i.e. most or all of a continent) that I've played are Battle of the Central Continent/Counterattack of Zenebas, Geno Breaker Story and Legacy. The NES ones are set on the Central Continent in OJR times and do a decent job at reproducing it, but I haven't got very far in Counterattack of Zenebas so I'm not sure about the Dark Continent. Geno Breaker Story shows a chunk of the Western Continent fairly accurately, but most of the locations in the game are new anyway. Legacy is a fused world, so it wouldn't count anyway, but the map also wraps around top-to-bottom AND left-to-right, which... shouldn't happen. I don't think the VS. games have a map, but the Infinity series does - it's set on Nicaidos Island, that little triangle on the northwest of the Central Continent. And finally, VS.i and VS.EZ are set in the far future on the new continent of Dione. According to some coordinates in the game, it's located roughly where the Central Continent was. Cheironyx 01:26, March 21, 2011 (UTC) North pole in response to a recent edit: Yes, ep17 of CC does specifically say "aurora emanating from the north pole". Slax01 10:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Planet Zoids It seems Wild ZERO comes from Planet Zoids, using the Zoids Factor warp thing. I'm leaving this out of the article for the moment, until wild ZERO actually comes out and we can make a more cohesive summary. I also seems like Wild ZERO is hence a prequel to Zoids Wild, but I'm not sure if the canon is officially established at this point. Sylvanelite (talk) 01:45, September 5, 2019 (UTC)